Is it love?
by Vampiricgod
Summary: Luke has no real Friends and then she meets a young dog Boy named Kiba. But then she meets a emo kid Sasuke. She then finds out she likes them both but who will she choose?


Ok... this is a story I was making while RPing with my friend Deidara. (Jake) One of the characters I do own. Her name is Luke Kyote (LUKE AY KOTE).

Disclamer: I do not own the anime Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

All my life, all I ever wanted was a best friend. But no, I haven't gotten one. I ran my hand threw my dark purple hair and looked out the school room window at the training grounds. There was two poele training. My sensi and my team-mate Kiba. 

"Ms. Kyote. What is the answer?" our teacher for algebra asked me. If you ask me, she looked like a whore. She was wearing tight clothes and her hair was put up into a bun.

"Hn... Oh" I took my gaze off of Iruka-sensi and Kiba and returned it to the front of the room. "Um... it's... X3?"

"Very good. Oh... and Ms. Kyote... stop daydreaming." she returned her attention to the blackboard.

Everyone looked at me and someone then mouthed 'Kiba' and a blush grew across my face. I moved my hair infromt of my faceso noone could see my blush.

I returned my gaze back out of the window. Kiba was finished, which ment, class was over. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom to head to training. As I walked out of class, I ran into Ino.

"uh..." I looked at her. "I'm sorry Ino."

"Dont worry about it Luke," she smiled. "It was my fault for not looking."

"Ok... Bye." I left back down the hall.

I walked down to my training session. Everyone was there. As I looked around, I noticed we had a few new people from the other classes her. I set my stuff down and walked over to Iruka-sensi.

"Um... Iruka-sensi," I stood next to him.

"Yes Luke?" He turned and looked at me.

"Why do we have people form the other classes here?"

"Well, they are here because we are mixing up the classes to get a variaty of skill in them. You have nothing to worry about, your not moving." he smiled and returned his attention to the person he was talking to.

I looked at who he wa talking to and it was none other that Kiba. I turned and walked away to take my seat under the tree where I had put my books.

When class started, Kiba, who was standing next to Iruka-sensi, came and sat next to me.

"Luke-chan," Kiba whispered to me.

"Yea?" I forced my blush away.

"Be my sparing partener... I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

Kiba unzipped his coat. At first I was a little unsure of everything till a little dogs head popped out and barked at me.

"Ok." I smiled at the dog as he zipped his coat back up.

"Alright. we are going to spar today, So det your partners and pick somewhere to start sparing," Iruka-sensi said to us.

Kiba and I both stood up and tryed to make our way threw everyone fighting over who got who. We finally made it all the way to a small grouping of trees and Kiba Unzipped his coat all the way to let the puppy out.

"He's so cute," Ipicked the white and brown mutt up and he licked my face.

"His name is Akamaru," Kiba smiled.

"That's just to cute," I set Akamaru down and he went over to one of the trees and layed down at the base of it. "Let's spar before we get our asses handed to us."

"Good idea," Kiba threw a punch which I avoided by ducking and swinging my foot around to trip him.

We had spared for about 30min. then Iruka-sensi let us out to go to our next class.

Science wasn't all that great. Noone really cared what happened when you blew bubbles threw a straw above dry ice.

After science was English then History. I didnt pay much attention. After History was lunch.

At lunch I got my usual pizza and chocolate milk. I wnt to go sit down at my tabel, but someone was sitting in my spot.

"Luke! You can sit over here with us," that voice sounded very familiar. I turned and found taht it was Kiba who called me.

"Ok," I went over and sat between Kiba and Shino. "Thanks Kiba."

"No problem Luke," he smile sweetly.

I took a bite of pizza and then Neji walked over.

"Hey Neji," Chouji said to him.

Neji sat, "Hey." He looked over at me. "Who are you? Ya new here or something?"

I swalloed my pizza. "I'm Luke Kyote. I've been here as long as you have."

"Interesting," Neji took a bite of his apple.

KIba looked over to someone. I followed his eyes and saw none other that Rock Lee.

"Hey guys," Lee came over.

Everyone groaned.

"Um... Lee.. I think Gai-sensi wanted to tlak to you." Neji lied.

"Ok," Lee then left.

"So... Luke..." Shikamaru looked over to me.

"Huh?" I took adrink of my milk.

"We have this... um... group hangout and we meet everyday after school. Wanna come?" Shika looked over to Kiba who looked like he was doing something under the table.

"Um... sure. Why not." I smiled. I thne felt something brush against my leg. Furry. Akamaru.

The whole time at lunch, everyone was trying to get to know me better. I laughed. I had given the crust of my pizza to akamaru. and as I was taking the last drink of my milk, someone poked my side which caused me to spray my chocolate milk all over everyone.

"OMG! I'm so sorry." I got up to get a handfull of napkins. I got back to the tabel to help everyone clean up. "I'm really sorry guys."

"Nah, it's ok Luke. I shouldn't have poked you in the side while you were drinking." Kiba laughed and wiped up in front of him.

Everyone was laughing and cleaning up.

After lunch, Neji walked up to Kiba. "That was a good idea letting Luke sit with us."

"Thanks." Kiba looked around to make sure noone was looking, then let Akamaru into his coat.

I walked over to Kiba, "Thanks Kiba for letting me sit with you guys today."

"No problem Luke," Kiba stood up and smiled. He unzipped his coat again to let Akamaru see me one last time before the We went to the hangout spot.

I petted Akamarus head and then leaned in and kissed his nose. Akamaru sneezed then Kiba and I both laughed. "See you after school." I called out to Kiba as I raced up the stairs to go to art.

* * *

Ok. This was my first chapter of my story... R&R thanks 


End file.
